The invention relates to a large cargo carrier for transporting and storing goods according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
Large cargo carriers of this type include a pallet shaped base element which for example has the dimensions of Europol industrial pallets, also designated Euro pallets. Standard dimensions for the plan forms of such large cargo carriers are for example 800×600 mm, 1200×800 mm, 1200×1000 mm, and 1200×1600 mm. These dimensions form an optimum geometry for transportation in a truck or TEU standard container with respect to logistics and space utilization.
The height of such large cargo carriers computed from the contact surface of the large cargo carrier on the ground up to the upper edge of the sidewalls is typically 750 mm, 850 mm, 975 mm or 1000 mm, wherein these dimensions do not represent any limitations.
Thus, for the known large cargo carriers, there is a fixed determination to a height that is predetermined by the dimensions of the plate shaped base element in combination with the side walls. From DE 10 2004 012 198 A1, it is also known to arrange a removable transport frame which includes four circumferential sidewalls. Thus, the transport frame as a whole can be disengaged from the base element and replaced as required. It is a disadvantage that this is associated with substantial complexity.